


наше маленькое лекарство

by heavenlygift



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Танцор Анжольрас, Художник Грантер, высшей степени бессмыслица, художник по макияжу но без разницы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygift/pseuds/heavenlygift
Summary: Анжольрас – танцор. На съёмках фильма он встречает Грантера и оказывается совершенно не готов к этому.





	наше маленькое лекарство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our little remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028873) by [chaosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy). 



> Из примечания автора:  
> у меня появилась восхитительная идея: грантер - визажист. я вообще-то работаю на производстве фильмов, но допустил(а) небольшие вольности в творческих целях – без сильных несоответствий, я надеюсь. название из песни hozier - moment's silence (a banger).  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> спасибо автору за возможность поделиться этой прелестной работой! сначала немного поехало форматирование, но я разобралась ахах с:

Чтобы добраться до места, он потратил два часа. Конечно, столько он и запланировал в гугл календаре, даже выделил янтарным цветом, но всё же. Ему назначено на шесть часов утра, и на дорогу он потратил _два часа_. Анжольрас рассержен уже до того, как ступить на площадку, а он ещё даже не виделся с режиссёром.

Ему не нравится снимать музыкальные клипы. От него хотят показной хореографии и, следуя за ним повсюду с большой чёрной камерой, ненамеренно вечно ему мешают. Разводят вокруг него суматоху на уйму времени: в кресле у визажиста, у стилиста, с режиссёром, крутящим его из стороны в сторону в поиске хорошего ракурса. Если ему не везёт, актёр находится в кадре вместе с ним или же заходит _посмотреть_ и заодно громко поспрашивать что за чёрт он вытворяет.

Или, если ему совсем не везёт, кто-нибудь на него западает, а он вежливо отказывает, и потом все двенадцать или шестнадцать часов съёмки _ужасно неловко_.

Он понятия не имеет, что там певица захотела танцоров для своего клипа, он знает лишь хореографию, которую выучил в паре с ещё одной девушкой – Эпониной. Которая, когда он приходит, уже сидит в кресле для макияжа и стучит по клавиатуре своего телефона.

– Ты опоздал, – говорит она, когда он садится. Несмотря на то, что он смотрел на часы, когда зашёл, и знает, что до шести ещё семь минут, он проверяет ещё раз.

– Нет, я вовремя, – говорит он в свою защиту.

– Если ты вовремя, ты опоздал, – отвечает Эпонина, слишком довольная и уютно устроившаяся в холодной студии в бог знает какой час. – Если ты рано, ты вовремя.

Анжольрас закатывает глаза. – Ещё семь – шесть минут до шести. Я рано. Поэтому вовремя. Это кофе?

Две минуты спустя у него есть кофе, растворимый и довольно водянистый. Он слышит, как один из спортсменов жалуется на то, что это неоплачиваемый голый опыт, и мысленно делает пометку написать своему агенту о полной херне с этим _высокобюджетным_ фильмом, где, по-видимому, даже не заплатят своим бегунам.

– Грантер, – неожиданно мягкий голос Эпонины выводит его из беспокойных мыслей. Это появляется специалист по макияжу, полускрытый здоровенной тележкой со снаряжением. Установив её рядом с туалетным столиком, он выходит в зону видимости Анжольраса и матерь божья…

_Грантер._

Анжольрас не знает Грантера. Он видел это имя на съёмочном листе, но особо не обратил внимания. Подумал только, что это немного странно: им делает макияж один-единственный человек, когда по всей видимости, это довольно тяжелая работа.

– Эпонина! – голос Грантера низкий и музыкальный. Анжольрас пялится на его отражение в зеркале, весь похолодевший, потому что _Иисус Христос_.

– Я не знал, что ты тоже в этом говношоу, – говорит Грантер, целуя её в щёки, и из Анжольраса как будто выкачивают весь воздух. Он не много знает об Эпонине – сеансы их совместной деятельности на 90% состоят из танцев и на 10% из приветственных любезностей, но этим двоим явно очень комфортно вместе. Особенно когда руки Грантера обвивают её сзади за плечи.

Эпонина смеётся, откидываясь назад. Анжольрас никогда не видел, чтобы она так много улыбалась. – Говношоу, это верно. Я только что пыталась сказать режиссёру, что на разогрев нам нужно двадцать минут, а он даже слушать не стал. Сказал, у нас не будет времени даже на нормальный перерыв на обед.

– Что? – этого достаточно, чтобы Анжольрас выпал из мечтаний и перебил сочувственную речь Грантера. – Мы должны разогреться. Это физически необходимо – иначе мы подвергнем себя опасности. Он разве не в курсе, что _устав профсоюза_ предусматривает для каскадёров и танцоров полноценный перерыв на обед? И неумение правильно планировать время не является смягчающим обстоятельством. Я могу позвонить моему–

– Значит, так, – Грантер пресекает его так деликатно, что Анжольрас слегка шокированно замолкает. – Легче, можно подумать, что ты адвокат, а не танцор. Я просто потороплюсь здесь, и у вас будет время, окей?

Анжольрас мотает головой, пока Грантер начинает свои махинации с праймерами и кистями. – Нет, тебе не следует ускорять свою собственную работу, чтобы компенсировать косяк продюсера. Это риск для здоровья и безопасности.

Грантер пожимает плечом. – Мне без разницы. Я быстро. Нет смысла поднимать такой шум. – говорит он, закатывая рукава так, что на свет появляется какая-то сложносочинённая тату на левой руке. Следует отдать должное Анжольрасу, ему удаётся остаться в здравом уме.

– В этом и смысл, – говорит Анжольрас, поворачиваясь в кресле. Эпонина явно не прислушивается, снова занявшись с телефоном, пока Грантер закалывает ей волосы назад. – Они должны знать, что–

– Я бы предпочла, чтобы Грантер не отвлекался от моего макияжа каждые две секунды, чтобы спорить с тобой об условиях профсоюза, – внезапно перебивает она, укоризненно подняв бровь. – Если так хочешь подискутировать, делай это с руководством, а не визажистом.

Анжольрас снова открывает рот, и она поднимает руку вверх. – Я не постесняюсь поставить тебе подножку при случае, – предупреждает она. Он закрывает рот.

В тишине, время от времени нарушаемой лишь негромким разговором Грантера и Эпонины про общих друзей и планы на выходные, Анжольрас получает возможность увидеть того за работой. Большинство гримёров, которые встречались Анжольрасу, были женского пола и весёлого нрава, зачастую сосредоточенные только на его лице. Но Грантер разговорчив, постоянно интересуется мнением Эпонины и объясняет, что делает. Его руки искусны, и когда посреди процесса он закручивает собственные спутанные кудри в пучок, Анжольрас закусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы не уронить челюсть.

К тому же, он явно хорош. Обычно Анжольрас работает на сцене, но коммерческая работа неплохо оплачивается, а ему надо как-то платить ренту. Так что он достаточно часто бывал в кресле для макияжа, чтобы распознать, когда гримёр действительно талантлив. И Грантер именно такой. Он делает лёгкие слои базы и пудры, затем проворно расчёркивает глаза Эпонины острыми белыми линиями, так что её тёмно-карие зрачки ещё сильнее выделяются и приковывают внимание. Он добавляет толику голубого на концы её ресниц и смешивает краски прямо на руке, пока не находит идеальный коралловый, подходящий тёмному тону её кожи. Она выглядит совершенно преображённой и похожа на экзотическую птицу.

– Теперь ты, – говорит Грантер, отпуская Эпонину позавтракать и вручая её пластмассовую трубочку, чтобы не смазать помаду. – Ты выглядишь – ебать. Ты должен знать, как ты выглядишь. Но у тебя совсем другой тон по сравнению с Эпониной и милые веснушки, я бы хотел их оставить.

Анжольрас пожимает плечом, вспыхнув от комплиментов. – Всё, что посчитаешь нужным. Большинство визажистов их просто закрашивает.

– Преступление, – произносит Грантер, осторожно нанося ему на лицо увлажняющий крем. – Все, кто маскирует твои особенности, заслуживают _лишения_ профсоюзного членства. Я не большинство визажистов, анж* – он усмехается. Анжольрас, обезоруженный, выдавливает в ответ полуулыбку.

Он не очень готов ощущать Грантера так близко к своему лицу на столь длительный период времени. Он привык к близости визажистов и к тому, что это не слишком личное, потому что они фокусируются на холсте, не особо задумываясь о реальном человеке. Но сейчас Анжольрас чувствует, как его желудок делает сальто каждый раз, когда Грантер ловит его взгляд.

– Посмотри на меня, – просит Грантер без какого-либо поддразнивания, его голос мягкий и немного ласковый. Он нежно касается подбородка Анжольраса, направляя, и его рука слегка вздрагивает, а выражение лица чуть изменяется.

– Что?

– Ничего. Просто – твой пульс довольно скорый, – говорит Грантер, и этот засранец ухмыляется, а Анжольрас настолько ужасающе смущён, что краснеет, и это делает улыбку Грантера только _шире_.

Вновь заходит Эпонина. Грантер быстро убирает руку с его лица, и Анжольрас, хоть и пытается, но не может так же легко спрятать румянец. Эпонина просто смотрит на них двоих и фыркает, поедая протеиновый батончик маленькими аккуратными укусами.

Остальная часть его макияжа проходит незаметно. Анжольрас проводит время за разглядыванием Грантера, пока тот вроде как не видит. Но он абсолютно точно это замечает и тайком посылает Анжольрасу маленькие ухмылки в ответ. Он даже почти забыл про их спор и не осознаёт, что с ним окончено, пока Грантер не отходит назад и–

Он не выглядит просто хорошо. Он выглядит _хорошо._ Он привык к тому, чтобы его лицо контурировали, делали ресницы длиннее и темнее, использовали немного теней и пудры, всего обмазывали и снова стирали, чтобы переделать. Грантер этого не делал. Он использовал не базовое покрытие, а тонированный увлажняющий крем, поместил маленькие золотые крапинки между его собственными веснушками и обильно опрыскал концы его волос. Макияж Эпонины в основном контрастно чёрно-белый; макияж Анжольраса, напротив, разноцветный: синий, фиолетовый, розовый, красный и оранжевый.

– Как у птиц, – объясняет Эпонине Грантер. – Мужские особи более яркие, ведь им нужно впечатлить женских особей, и весь ваш танец он много гонится за тобой, так что я подумал – я подумал, это подойдёт, – заканчивает он менее уверенно. Кажется, что он почти нервничает.

Эпонина вглядывается Анжольрасу в лицо, улыбаясь. – Выглядит отлично. Ты как петух на ЛСД. -  Грантер смеётся, сжимая его плечо, но взволнованно всматривается в его реакцию.

Анжольрас кашляет и прочищает горло после долгого молчания. – Это блестяще. Мне нравится. Спасибо, – искренне говорит он, и Грантер улыбается ему тепло и ослепительно. Анжольрас чувствует, как что-то поднимается у него в груди.

Грантер говорит помощнику режиссёра, что они готовы, и через минуту их зовут на площадку. Как только они выходят из гримёрки, Анжольрас наклоняется к Эпонине.

– Так вы … не встречаетесь, – произносит он тихо и сбивчиво.

Эпонина смотрит на него со смесью жалости, недоверия и веселья. Не лучшая комбинация. – Ты можешь держать себя в руках, пока мы не закончим? – своим вопросом она даёт предельно чёткий ответ.

– Безусловно, – говорит Анжольрас, и они идут в гардеробную.

Когда наконец включаются камеры и они начинают двигаться, он фокусируется на танце. Сама по себе Эпонина - сильная и своевольная танцовщица, тогда как Анжольрас более податлив, и это идеально вписывается в их хореографию. Для какого-то особенного кадра ему приходится держать её на весу слишком долго, и к концу сцены его руки начинают дрожать. Сама съёмка продвигается медленно. Он не привык так часто прерывать и снова начинать танец. Эпонина много снимается и поэтому справляется с этим легко.

– У тебя хорошо получается, – говорит она Анжольрасу, и эта фраза вывела бы его из себя, если бы она не была настолько очевидно куда лучшим танцором, чем он.

– Спасибо, – отвечает он. – У тебя тоже. - Режиссёр кричит 'мотор!' , и они опять начинают двигаться. Появляются небольшие трудности с жакетом Анжольраса, который всё время попадается на пути, слишком туго обтягивает его плечи и выглядит смехотворно, когда тот поднимает руки. Но не считая всего этого, он ловит себя на том, что на самом деле наслаждается процессом.

В какой-то момент появляется Грантер, когда он неприятным образом вспотел да еще и под светильниками. Он пытается извиниться за это, но его даже не слушают.

– Ты в порядке, – говорит Грантер и передаёт ему воду с соломинкой. Он обрызгивает Анжольраса фиксирующим спреем и бережно поправляет голубой вокруг его висков перед тем, как похлопать его по плечу. – Я следил за мониторами. Выглядишь прекрасно, анж.

Анжольрас опять краснеет и поправляет: – Анжольрас.

Грантер пожимает плечом. – В твоем имени _буквально_ есть ангел. Я называю вещи своими именами. Буду поблизости, если понадобится тебя подшлифовать. – Он несносным образом улыбается и снова исчезает.

Эпонина искоса кидает по-настоящему уничтожающий взгляд. – Ты правда собираешься переспать с моим лучшим другом? Я надеялась, мы сможем закончить эту работу и пойти каждый своей дорогой.

– Я стараюсь как могу, черт возьми, – ворчит Анжольрас, и они напряженно молчат пару секунд, а потом Эпонина подавляет смешок и они начинают смеяться друг над другом. Анжольрас чувствует себя намного легче.

Шокирующе, но им дают и перерыв на обед, и дополнительное время на разминку. Анжольрас скучающе тыкает свой шпинат и внезапно слышит, как один из бегунов говорит _визажист грозился уйти. сказал что-то про трудовой кодекс._

После перерыва Анжольрас танцует лучше, чем за много месяцев до этого.

Они заканчивают, и ему приходится стереть произведение искусства со своего лица. Он вполне может сразу и уйти – у остальной команды больше времени на съёмке – но он неловко тянет время, пока Эпонина не выталкивает его из студии и велит ждать у ворот вместо того, чтобы путаться у всех под ногами.

– Полагаю, скоро увидимся, – говорит она. Небо над её головой розовеет от заката.

Анжольрас поджимает губы. – Надеюсь.

– Тебе бы хотелось, – отвечает она с уверенностью и плотнее заворачивается в жакет. – Грантер, он… – она обрывает фразу, осторожно задумываясь на секунду, и зажмуривает лицо. – Будь милым, – произносит она в итоге.

Анжольрас кивает. – Я буду, если он будет, – говорит он, умудряясь изобразить при этом не самую кошмарно неловкую улыбку, потому что если честно, Эпонина пугает его до ужаса. Это оказывается правильным ответом, потому что она похлопывает его по спине, когда они прощаются.

Анжольрас прислоняется к перилам, наблюдая, как её машина отъезжает, и залипает в телефон, пока не чувствует чьё-то прикосновение к плечу.

– Ждешь автобус? – говорит Грантер. Он выглядит расслабленным, куда спокойнее сейчас, когда съёмки закончены. Бледнейшие пятна краски ещё видны на его руке.

– Я на машине, – отвечает ему Анжольрас. И думает, что он довольно красивый. – Я живу в Париже. Сен-Дени.

– Что ж, тогда, – говорит Грантер оживлённо. – Я живу на Ле Бурже, так что ты можешь меня подвезти, если хочешь. – И выражение его лица искажается, когда он не слышит немедленного ответа. – Я имею в виду,… извини. Это немного самонадеянно, я не… ты не обязан меня подвозить.

Впервые это Анжольрас перебивает его. – Всё хорошо, – говорит он, – Пойдём. Я отвезу тебя домой. Это совершенно справедливо, учитывая твою прекрасную работу с макияжем.

Грантер хмыкает, качая головой, пока они садятся в его тесный маленький Ниссан. – Это ты _танцевал_ , вообще-то. И ты был великолепен. Хотя, раз уж мы об этом, у тебя осталось немного на лице.

Анжольрас проводит рукой по щеке. Немного золота сходит на его пальцы.

– У меня здесь куча влажных салфеток, – говорит Грантер, возясь с сумкой в ногах. – Вот.

Анжольрас не берёт предложенную салфетку. Он ловит Грантера за запястье, притягивает его и целует. Это пронзительно, тепло и чертовски мало.

Грантер делает судорожный вдох, и Анжольрас с трепетом ощущает его улыбку перед тем, как они целуются снова. На этот раз не так коротко. Рука Грантера скользит вверх по его челюсти, а Анжольрас прижимает пальцы к его плечу, и они синхронно наклоняют головы.

– Ты сказал, Ле Бурже, – наконец урчит Анжольрас. Грантер кивает и целует его ещё раз. – Какая улица?

– Пьера Кюри, – он перещается на шею Анжольраса, прижимая ласковые и ужасно провоцирующие поцелуи там, где его сердце бьётся так быстро. – Номер пятнадцать. Хотя ты ведь зайдёшь внутрь, не так ли?

– Конечно, – мечтательно отвечает Анжольрас. Это не может быть _реально_. Он понятия не имеет, что сказал это вслух, пока Грантер не смеётся и говорит _да, это реально_ , и успокаивает его долгим поцелуем в щёку.

Они улыбаются друг другу. Анжольрас даже не двигается, чтобы завести мотор. Это может подождать ещё пару минут.

* * *

 

анж* (фр) – ангел


End file.
